Cinderella's Prince Charming
by WickedSong
Summary: "Maybe he's not lost everything after all." In honour of Samcedes' anniversary - a look into Sam's mind at the 2011 Junior Prom.


**Cinderella's Prince Charming,**_  
_

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : I do not own Glee, FOX do. This is in honour of Samcedes' anniversary which is taking place tonight with the prom episode. Despite what we may or may not get tonight we should never forget how much we got already, what with Chord leaving and then coming back and the quality of writing that has taken place for these guys since then. So please enjoy this wee snippet into the prom of 2011.**

* * *

_Maybe he's not lost everything after all. _

Sure, he no longer has a house and lives in a stuffy and cramped motel room with his siblings and parents. Yeah, they share that one room and maybe sometimes he feels that there's this overwhelming darkness looming overhead, and there's this heaviness on his shoulders that he just wants to let go of. But he keeps on going, he's kept on going since everything fell apart, since his parents started crying opening the bills, since their fights behind closed doors when Stacey and Stevie were sleeping and he would put the television up that notch louder because if he had to see their faces during those exchanges it would just about destroy him. He keeps going despite the slipping grades because of the job that he'll take as many hours at as he can. Anything to at least keep them in the motel while his parents look for any kind of work.

He feels as if the last straw in what he can take is when the glee club find out. They're meant to be supportive, aren't they? They're meant to not judge before they know the full story? Is that not what Mr. Schue preaches every other week, what they all band together and sing about? And yet he's under their intense glares, things are being said and he just snaps. He just gets the confession out of the way.

He _has _nothing.

He _is _nothing.

An apology and a bought back guitar does heal some wounds but he still sort of mildly resents the whole group, minus Quinn and Kurt, for their quick assumptions. Eventually though in the week leading up to prom everyone builds the bridges, offering to help babysit his siblings if he has to take on extra hours at the pizza place, asking if he needs a tutor to try and stay on top of his school work, even Mercedes, who's cruel, _'Is that what we're calling it now?' _still stings, insists she give him a ride home the day he brings Stacey and Stevie to glee club practice. She apologises and he accepts it quickly, realising that losing Quinn and Kurt as her close, immediate friends hurt her a lot more than she lets on.

Rachel's three way prom date (not the dirty kind, she repeats and insists over and over and Sam wonders if he should be offended that she thinks his mind is _that _in the gutter) idea with herself, Mercedes and Sam makes him smile a whole lot more than he's had reason to over the last couple of months so who is he to turn it down? Mercedes helps him babysit his siblings twice in that week, giving him a ride home from school on one of these occasions, and he finds himself smiling a whole lot wider when Rachel reveals that Jesse St. James, an old flame is what Sam gathers, has blown back into town and that their three way date is now a four way date (Rachel's way of saying 'not a double date).

The idea of a double date wouldn't make Sam run in terror, he realises.

But dating is completely out of the question right now. He has too much to worry about.

Anyway, he _has _nothing and he _is _nothing.

There is not anything on this Earth that will convince him otherwise.

Until he sees Mercedes at prom, and she's sitting alone at the table, and she looks so beautiful in her fuschia dress. She's not just hot or sexy (even though she is) but she is genuinely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and this ephiany makes him feel like he's been winded in the stomach.

Asking her to dance seems like a stupid thing to do, like he's just asking for trouble. He's a loser, what could she possibly see in-

"I'd love to."

She's hesitant but places her hand in his. Rachel tried to tell him the words he had to say but he honestly didn't follow a word of it. All he remembers is that she said something about Cinderella.

As he and Mercedes sway on the dance floor he can safely say she certainly does look like Cinderella, no, even prettier than Cinderella, even more beautiful and all he can feel is a warmth spreading through his body as he has the chance to hold her in his arms. It's sort of like they just fall into synch with each other as well, like all this time they've just waiting for each other.

He gave her a Cinderella moment but he has never felt luckier to be someone's Prince Charming. To feel like maybe, in the midst of the chaos of his life, that he does have something to offer. To her. Maybe he can gave her his understanding, his respect, his _love_. He's never truly given his heart away before but under the corny crepe decorations he can't help but feel like maybe this is it. And it's a slightly scary thought but also exciting, he's anticipating it.

_Maybe he has something to give after all._

* * *

**So yeah, it was short but that was the point. I had this thought while I was talking to basicallyrunalways (Molly) on tumblr and I had this crey-inducing epiphany that Mercedes not only had her Cinderella moment and found Sam but that he found her too, she was a light when his family were in a dark place.**

**Anyway, I already posted this on tumblr but some of my readers aren't on there so, enjoy and please, please review!**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
